Sun Yeon-Hong
Sun Yeon-Hong is one of the main characters and leader of Korea Mew Mew. She's a middle school girl whom became the leader of her Mew group in Korea. Appearance Sun Sun is a young girl with peach skin. She has long blonde hair along with light brown eyes. Sun's main attire is her middle school uniform, a white and dark blue sailor fuku with a bright red bow. White thigh-high socks and brown school shoes. Sun's café attire is a light pink dress with a white apron which has dark pink accents on it, a white café head band. White thigh-high socks and pink shoes. Mew Masimello As Mew Masimello her hair becomes light pink and it also becomes a braid and her eyes become dark pink, she also gains a pair of black bear ears and small tail. Her outfit consists of a pink one piece sailor fuku swimsuit-like outfit with dark pink accents. Her shoes are dark pink brisk sandals. She also has light pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark pink lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her left thigh. Personality Sun's a nice, kind, friendly and outgoing young lady. Always willing to help out others in need. When she was younger she was extremely shy and sensitive but as she got older she started to do things she would never image. Biography Born the second child of her family. Her parents died when she was young in a car accident, so she was left alone to live with her older brother, whom after the accident, started to work hard to pay for food and clothing and other stuff for him and his younger sister. Abilties Weapon and Attack Sun's weapon is the Masimello Hammer, a giant pink war hammer. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached on the side of the hammer. Her attack is Ribbon Masimello Smash, which is where she smashes her hammer into the ground causing a tremor. Relationships Family * Mangjol Yeon-Hong: She loves her older brother dearly and will do about anything for him and to help out in the house. Friends * Wang Eun-Hee: Sun tends to need to stop Wang from doing something that will get her in trouble due to her eccentric personality. Otherwise there good friends. * Chang Hye-Gyo: Sun's always trying to help out and encourage her a lot. Sun cares about Chang a lot and knows how hard it is to be shy and sensitive like the way she is. * Sonu Mi-Young: Sonu's always cheering Sun up especially if something goes wrong. Sonu is mother-like to Sun and Rang due to them both being the younger kids of the group. * Pan Eun: She is always watching Pan being rude to people she finds annoying. Sun tries to her out with that issue she has but has had no luck with it, but ain't giving up until she helps her friend out. * Rang Ha-Sun: Due to them both being the youngest, they tend to get along well but other wise Sun finds her personality to be annoying and wishes she would help out some. She doesn't hate Rang just finds it annoying that she barely does anything. Aliens * Mul: She finds Mul to be totally annoying. * Bul: Sun is some-what like Bul where they both find someone of their team to be annoying due to their personalities. * Jandi: Sun is always arguing with Jandi when they battle though Rang or Sonu usually tends to make them stop. But otherwise they are polar opposites. Love Interest * Bul: She likes Bul, and thinks of him as her. Well to put it specifically they are usually the ones to get annoyed easily by a member of their team and she totally agrees with Bul on "Rang and Mul are annoying". Etymology Masimello translates to Marshmallow in Korean. Mashumaro translates to Marshmallow in Japanese. Taiyo translates to Sun in Japanese. International Name Change * Korea Mew Mew Power (English) - Sun Robert * Korean Mew Mew (Japanese) - Taiyo Mashumaro Weapon/Attack * Korea Mew Mew Power (English) - Pink Hammer/Hammer Smash! * Korean Mew Mew (Japanese) - Marshmallow Hammer/Ribbon Marshmallow Smash! Trivia * She is the second youngest member on the team, besides Rang who's 13 years old. * All of her names in each language will be related to the Sun, her Korean Name is Sun Yeon-Hong, her English Name is Sun Robert and Her Japanese Name is Taiyo Mashumaro Gallery Mew_Masimello.png|Mew Masimello (Marshmallow) Sun Yeon-Hong.png|Sun's School Uniform Asian black bear.jpg|Asian Black Bear Pink Marshmallows.jpg|Pink Marshmallows Category:Korea Mew Mew Category:Members of Korea Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Korea Mew Mew Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew